Open Secret
by sharmini
Summary: Uther finds out about his son and the servant girl. How would he react to be being left out of the secret?


I am so excited. This is my first _Merlin_ fan fiction, something that took a lot of courage to do knowing that so many people out there a doing a fantastic job writing fanfic for this show. I have to confess I have only been able to see a few episodes of the series…something that saddens me tremendously. I got hooked to the series because it is so funny…and the fact that Prince Arthur has the best damn pout I have **EVER** seen. And Merlin's haircut…priceless.

Anyway, here's my little effort. Feedbacks make my day and keep my muses happy.

I do not own _Merlin_. I wish I owned the crowned prince of Camelot.

* * *

The mist cleared and Uther Pendragon finally saw his son walking into the castle accompanied by his manservant. Uther took deep breath and sighed, swallowing a lump in his throat. Not a man of any overt emotional displays, Uther willed himself not to cry. It was not until he felt wetness on his cheeks that he realized that his restraint had been futile. His son has defied death once again and here he was, braver that Uther could ever be. This time, however, Uther has decided that such an act of bravery would not go unnoticed. The scribes would write of his brave son and how he had been willing to sacrifice his life for his kingdom. Every detail of Arthur's battle with the dragon would be…

Uther's thoughts were interrupted when he saw someone embracing Arthur. He frowned, willing the mists to completely clear so that he could make out who it was. All he was sure was that the person embracing Arthur was a woman.

Uther frowned. None of the noblewomen were in the castle, having already been sent to outlying kingdoms and to the safety of their own noble homes. Which means the female in question could only be a servant…a handmaiden, no less. One of the servants might have been overwhelmed with all that has happened and might have felt the need to show her gratitude to the brave crowned prince of Camelot. Even Uther is inundated with all that has transpired and could not wait to embrace his courageous son. Arthur's manservant deserved a hearty handshake at the very least.

Arthur finally reached the end of the courtyard, under a lit torch. He was walking beside the servant girl and from what Uther could see, his son was holding her hand. And looking at her as if he was gazing into the most beautiful sight in the whole world.

Lethargy from battle, Uther decided. That was it. A good night's sleep and Arthur would remember their stations in life. Or at least in Camelot.

* * *

Uther remembers her now. She was Morgana's handmaiden; her name escapes him. He tries no to think of Morgana or anything to do with her, so he hardly felt the need to remember who had been dressing her while she had been his ward.

The King of Camelot was in council, planning the rebuilding of Camelot from dragon's attack. But Uther's mind was not in what the royal architects and builders were showing him. It was on his son, and the way he had gazed at the servant girl.

There had been a proclamation ceremony at the castle last week, two days after Arthur had killed the dragon. Noblemen and servants had been gathered in the Throne Room to hear of the King's gratitude to the crowned prince and the prince's own account of the events that had transpired during the battle. Arthur had looked uncomfortable with the all the attention focused in him, a little embarrassed even; something that Uther was surprised to see. Arthur had always been the center of attention wherever he went and this…modesty, Uther assumed, was disconcerting. Perhaps the battle had been a little too much for his son.

Arthur's recount of the battle was sketchy, the prince downplayed his efforts, choosing instead to highlight the courage of his manservant who chose to go into the battle with him. And the tireless hardwork of Gaius, who had done more that he had, Arthur had insisted, in saving the lives of the wounded knights and commoners alike. And each and every one of the servants who had toiled day and night to make not just Camelot, but the castle itself habitable.

This was not the speech Uther had been expecting of his son, but it was well-received. More than well-received, those in attendance loved it. They cheered Arthur and for the glory of the kingdom of Camelot. Uther got his cheer too, but it was not as rousing as it had been for his son. He did not mind. His son was the future of Camelot and deserved all the glory he got.

Uther was pleased. Very pleased. The subjects of his kingdom were picking up the pieces of their lives destroyed by the recent events and perhaps Arthur's speech was what they needed to hear. His son certainly has that tact and diplomacy needed to make a great ruler. Uther had never been more proud of his son. Arthur might just surpass him one day…

Uther realized that his son was not really hearing the cheers from those in the great hall. There was a vague smile on his face and his eyes were locked unto to something or someone in the room hall. Uther followed his son's gaze and saw the servant girl. The one who had hugged Arthur when he returned from battling the dragon.

It had puzzled Uther at why would Arthur choose to look at this girl amidst the hundreds of people in attendance. But, other pressing matters, brought up the villagers whose homes have been devastated, had caused Uther to push this thought to the back of his mind.

Until today when Uther suddenly remembered the girl. And the incident in the Throne Room.

The servant girl certainly had been bold. Perhaps it was just gratitude. Not to mention a little opportunistic for the girl. Uther knew the female half of his kingdom was in love with his son. The servant girl's lack of discretion was just proof of this.

That certainly explained the girl's attitude.

But what of his son?

The crowned prince, the bravest knight in the realm, the future king of Camelot's actions in the Throne Room was…unexplainable.

Why would Arthur even look at this girl?

Let alone had held her hand as if his life depended on it?

Enchantment…

The mere thought of it caused Uther to grind his teeth. Having been enchanted before in the matters of the heart, Uther knew it all too well.

But Uther's instincts on the matter remained relatively calm. If it was some kind of magick or enchantment, he would know. He would definitely know. And if anything, Arthur has not been acting out the way he had been when he was enchanted into falling for Olaf's daughter.

Maybe Uther had just misinterpreted everything. Or maybe there was nothing to interpret. Hugs, holding hands…these were normal actions. And come to think of it, Arthur could have been looking at anyone in the whole great hall.

Uther shook all errant thoughts and went back to the matter of rebuilding his kingdom.

* * *

Uther was certain now that his son was enchanted. It has been six months since the battle with the dragon and Camelot was slowly picking up the pieces of its old life. Arthur had been working hard alongside the subjects of the kingdoms, rebuilding homes and lives of the people, leaving the more delicate job of handling day to day administration of the kingdom solely to his father. He connected with the subjects of Camelot in a manner unlike the kings before him, which definitely endeared him to the masses. Uther was happy with this progress.

Until he saw the servant girl walking alongside his son as they returned from the town square one evening.

It was a seemingly innocent scene. Arthur, his manservant, Merlin and the servant girl. Merlin was saying something; it was obviously highly amusing, for Arthur and the girl were laughing. Laughing so hard in fact that the servant girl needed to steady herself by holding onto Arthur's arm. And Arthur…well, he too laughed and his other hand went to touch the servant girl's hand on his arm. He caught hold of her hand and as he did, she stopped laughing and looked at Arthur. Merlin noticed this and gave a knowing smile. He left them at the gates of the castle, looking behind several times, trying to hide his smile before disappearing from Uther's view.

As for the crowned prince of Camelot, he was looking at the servant girl as if she held the elixir of immortality. And she was holding his gaze steadily, smiling in a seemingly gentle manner. And then, Arthur brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Nothing wrong with a little show of chivalry. Arthur was after all a knight and the servant girl was a woman.

The inadequate explanation unsettled Uther.

And then, Arthur kissed her forehead.

Uther's heart almost gave out at the sight of his son, the crowned prince of Camelot, publicly kissing a servant girl. Shock slowly turned to anger. Anger turned into rage.

The very insolence of the servant girl.

And what of Arthur?

Behaving in a manner unbecoming of a crowned prince. Cavorting with the servant girls in the castle was not unheard of among the royal princes in any kingdom, but these matters were done behind closed door. Not at the front gates of the castle.

Arthur finally let the girl go, albeit rather reluctantly, as she was. And then Arthur himself walked towards the castle, a ridiculous smile on his face.

Uther left the balcony and went into his chamber, his hands fisted. Everyone at the town square and in the castle would have seen Arthur's little public display of affection with the servant girl. And yet…and yet no one had looked particularly surprised.

That was when Uther realized that he had just stumbled into an open secret that everyone knew.

An open secret that everyone knew and no doubt, approved of.

This fact caused Uther's rage to manifest itself physically, causing him to upturn the heavy desk in his chamber.

This…this atrocity cannot be left to continue.

Uther was determined to put an end to this immediately.

* * *

Uther was holding court the next morning and with the attendance of the noblewomen, most of the servant girls were there too. Including her.

And since he did not go into the village for the day, so was Arthur.

Uther only listened half-heartedly to the noblemen bringing news of the outlying villages in the kingdom. He was watching his son. And the servant girl.

If he had not seen the two of them together last evening, Uther would be hard pressed to believe that his son was besotted with the servant girl. Arthur barely acknowledged her, but every time their gaze met, Uther saw a light that he had never seen in his son's eyes. Uther knew the look very well.

Unrestrained happiness. Boundless joy.

Arthur was in love.

No enchantments, no spells. That much Uther was sure. For he too had experienced the same when he had been with Ygraine.

Every look exchanged between Arthur and the girl reminded Uther of the time he too had looked at the love of his life. Drawing strength from her very presence and courage from the fleeting glances. Uther had felt invincible at that time, as if he could take on the whole world and emerge victorious. It was intoxicating, liberating and most of all, it was a glimpse of Heaven.

Uther looked at the girl closely. The rough hands of a servant, the simple clothes of a poor girl. Dark curls that fell around her face. The lovely white rose that adorned her hair setting off the brown, almost golden highlights in her hair. Flawless skin. A surprisingly regal bearing despite her stature.

He could remember her more now. She had been one of the servants helping Gaius in the infirmary during the dragon's attack. She worked tirelessly, bringing comfort to those who had lost so much, easing their pain. People gravitate towards her. And to each of them, she had been a pillar of strength.

He remembered seeing Arthur and her together. How comfortable they had looked with each other. How natural they had looked standing side by side. There was no weaker half between Arthur and her, they are equals.

And it was obvious that she too loved Arthur. The same light shone in her eyes. She maybe impressed with him, but Uther guessed it had nothing to do with the fact that Arthur was the crowned prince of Camelot. She saw beyond the crown. She saw the man Arthur really was.

Their love was an open secret. The only reason Uther did not know was because he chose not to know. It was easy looking the other way when the explanation was not exactly what Uther had hoped for. Arthur merely did not divulge his secret to his father. After all, Arthur's father is the King of Camelot. He might not have understood, nor be pleased, with the fact that his son had fallen in love with a servant girl.

So, would he deny his son that very feeling he had craved for when his wife had been alive? And yearned for it ever since she left him forever?

Uther Pendragon was the King of Camelot. He had fought a thousand battles. And knew without a doubt that a battle to suppress to true love would escalate into a war where no one could ever win.

Just as he came to this conclusion, Uther suddenly remembered an important detail about her. He remembered Arthur addressing her as Guinevere.

Guinevere.

Queen Guinevere of Camelot.

He would not deny his son the love of his life. If that is what she is to Arthur.

* * *

Arthur and Guinevere were married in a lavish ceremony in the following spring. Kings from across the land were shocked and then outraged at Uther's acceptance of a servant girl, not only as a daughter-in-law, but as the future Queen of Camelot. And when they came for the wedding, with every intentions of spitting at the gates of Camelot, they were astounded by the vision of the regal future queen and her ease with noblemen and commoners alike. It was easy to see why Arthur had fallen in love with her. And why Uther had been able to accept her. They could see that she wielded an influence far more than a certain former ward of the king. And while it had been shocking initially to some kings, all of them had found it absolutely endearing when the future Queen of Camelot was seen wielding a hoe as she helped the gardener to plant an apple tree in the royal garden.

If Uther can be so accepting, then there must be something extraordinary about the ordinary servant girl who captured not just Arthur's heart, but also of everyone around her.

The only regret was that it took so long for everyone else to be in on the open secret.

--THE END--


End file.
